


Trapped

by hanorganaas



Series: Angst Bingo 2013 [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint has his fears, Closet Sex, Community: angst_bingo, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Mission Clint and Natasha get locked in a closet. Clint haters claustrophobic and the only remedy here is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Community: Angst_bingo using the "Tight Spaces" Square.

Their targets pretty much had creative ways of escaping from the two usually sharp assassins. But this had to be the most creative. In the midst of a fight both were knocked unconscious and thrown into a supply closet, with all their weapons taken from them (with the exception of their ear pieces). Natasha was the first to awaken. She slowly stood up and accessed the situation.

The space in the room between the both of them was sparse. If she tried to move from side to side without hitting Clint. But there was enough to move slightly backwards and forwards. She reached forward to open the door but to her dismay they were locked in.

"Fuck," she whispered she moved to tap her ear piece which she thankfully still had, "S.H.I.E.L.D Base this is Agent Romanoff, our target has locked Agent Barton and I in a closet with no weapons to blast us out please send assistance as soon as possible, over."

When Clint opened his eyes soon afterwards. Despite being trained to be calm in any situation....he was beginning to panic. He hated tight spaces. It always made him feel as though the walls would close in in a matter of moments crushing him to death. It had been that way he was child after Barney had played a stupid prank by locking him the pantry, keeping him in there until two hours later when his furious parents came home.

Slowly stood up and began to feel around the room with his hands trying figure out how much room he had or if there was a way out. When his hands reached the doorknob he felt some relief. But when it wouldn't open his heart began racing. His breath quickened. It was like the oxygen was beginning to he sucked from the room it was beginning to get hard to breathe. He began pounding on the door in a panic.

"Somebody open this god damn door" he screamed, turning the doorknob hoping it will open but to no avail. 

Natasha watched in shock. She had never in the year she had been working seen this side of Clint. A man who at the moment seemed scared and vulnerable. It almost in a way frightened her to see him like this. It wasn't the Clinton Francis Barton she knew all too well....it was an imposter.

Nevertheless she had to step in and comfort him as he done so many times before with her those nights when she had those nightmares of the red room. In one swift motion she grabbed Clint by the arm and slammed him against the only wall not blocked by shelves of cleaning supplies.

"Calm down," she said calmly taking his face in her hands; the feel of her skin against his did somewhat of a job of calming him down, but not enough. "I just called S.H.I.E.L.D they are on their way...but it's going to take at least a half an hour...."

"A half an hour," he repeated panicked, "I can't.." 

Clint gulped he needed a distraction, something to make the time pass and forget he was trapped in a god damn closet. 

"Focus on me Clint," Natasha said pushed against his body. 

He was used to being so close and so intimate to Natasha. After all they had been in an intimate and physical relationship from almost....what six months now? He memorized every part of her body, from her narrow waist from her large round breasts that fit perfectly in his large hands. Quickly like a flash of lighting, his thoughts changed from...fuck I am trapped to the thought of fucking Natasha into the wall.

But they had boundaries...rules they established when they shifted from partners to lovers. One of them was NEVER ever bringing their love life into the job. But it was getting hard to keep that rule when Natasha's body and when the blood started pumping rapidly to his slowly hardening cock.

But lust overpowered his restraint. Soon his hands moved  to the front zipper of her body suit and began pulling it down slowly. Natasha suddenly smacked his hand away.

"Glad to see you calmed yourself," she said stepped backwards, "but we're on a job, you know the rules."

Clint took her hand in his own, giving her a pleading look in his eyes.

"Nat please," He said.

Some rules were made to be broken and Natasha knew it was only a matter of time before this rule....this rule that could ruin everything in a mission, was going to be broken. It had been going down that path since their target ran away with their weapons and locked them in this confined space.

Her hands returned to grab Clint's face, pulling him in for a fierce kiss immediately winning dominance. Clint's hands returned to their job of pulling down the zipper of her one piece suit, exposing her bra and her whole naked bottom half.

"No underwear," Clint whispered huskily breaking the kiss. His large hand snaked down the naked skin of stomach. "I like it....it makes it easier to do this."

His fingers slipped between the lips of her moist and hot sex. Soon they began slipping over her clit massaging it small circles. Each calloused finger, rough from archery, that moved over the sensitive ball of muscle sent shockwaves throughout her body, specifically feeling it at the pit of her stomach. 

"Oh god Clint," She moaned wrapping her hand around his head and gripping through his short hair as he now moved his free hand to pull off her bra. 

The other hand moved to unbutton slowly the sleeveless shirt of his S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. She moved her hand over his board chest feeling the toned muscles beneath her fingertips. She pinched each of his nipples causing him to gasp and whimper in pleasure. His hand slowly pulled away from its job of eliciting the orgasmic sensation throughout her body.

"Why did you stop?" Natasha said teasingly as Clint stepped back to take off his now opened shirt. She followed suit, kicking off her boots and pulling off the body suit and the bra completely...leaving her bare and nude in front of him.

Clint licked his lips at the sight of her naked body. Pale skin, and long red hair flowing down her shoulders she was like a goddess.

"That was only a sneak peak," He said moving his body against hers. Natasha could feel his now fully hard erection brushing against her leg, "wait till you see the whole show." 

His hands returned to her waist as braced her against the wall. His mouth moved to kiss a line down her neck to his chest moving in to take in one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. Natasha cried out in pleasure began as her hands to undo his belt and undo the fly of his pants causing them to fall to the floor in a heap, followed by his boxers, letting his erection go free.

Clint lifted his head and hoisted her up into somewhat into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he gave her a teasing grin, he moved his hands to grab her ass before entering her. The moment he felt her warmth surround his hard member he let out a loud groan. Natasha wrapped her arm around the back of his neck lacing her fingers now in a vice grip as her other hand gripped the self. It began to move in time with their thrusting causing some of the items to go crashing to the floor. 

Clint was fast and rough just the way she liked it. It surprised Natasha considering how reserved and mellow he was when they were working. But nevertheless it satisfied her needs. The deeper he pounded his member into her the harder he squeezed her perfect round ass. 

Her lips moved against his neck giving him a gentle kiss before bitting into the skin. Clint would have a mark to show for it tomorrow.

"Are you close," Clint moaned against her ear nibbling against the earlobe.

Natasha nodded her head and Clint froze, it wasn't long until with one last roar he spilt into her. They didn't move from their spot just stood there holding each other forgetting they were in that closet and pretending they were in bed together.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton," Coulson's voice on their radios suddenly broke their focus, "we should be approaching your area in five minutes over."

Natasha gave Clint a small kiss on the lips.

"We should get dressed before S.H.I.E.L.D finds us in a...compromising position." She said, "continue this later?"

Clint gave a wicked smile.

"Looking forward to it."  
    

**Author's Note:**

> Ack I know the end is bleghhh but I am working on better smut comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
